<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reality itself by kosakaHan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689291">Reality itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosakaHan/pseuds/kosakaHan'>kosakaHan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Westworld - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosakaHan/pseuds/kosakaHan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Host的觉醒会带她们到达真实的彼岸吗？答案并不明显，她们连想明白自己所对抗的力量都花了几十年时间。人会老去，可她们不会。不是7±2的短时记忆组块，而是永远抹不去留下的深刻爪痕，至少被血迹粘满的肮脏单元体内，永远保存着对方。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reality itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>西部世界au，host Elsa&amp;host Anna<br/>看不明白也可以当圣诞番外的爽文阅读，后面会有一点点Elsa&amp;Hans<br/>这是一个类似于真人沉浸式体验乐园的游戏背景，host是乐园中的接待者，相当于按照固定剧本走完循环的NPC，但比起只会固定对话的，host会有着一定的即兴发挥与应急回答，偏离剧本的host会被回收处理。<br/>我只是想看姐妹俩觉醒一起打破固有循环两人出逃罢了。</p><p>她们经历了王国的庆典，经历了战争，经历了漫长的世界推移，醒来之后，学会了换一个角度看待这个悲伤无可救药的乐园。<br/>至少身边还有对方。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————————————————<br/>01.<br/>冬日晴朗的正午，海鸥在高空盘旋，渔船停在港口随着海浪起伏，这片坐落在海岸边的小国家阿伦戴尔，居民们都在为盛大的节日作准备。<br/>Elsa来到港口边，作为阿伦戴尔的在位女王她正在为今年圣诞节庆典做最后的确认。与往常不同，今年有幸邀请到了周围各国共同来到阿伦戴尔共度圣诞，同时也是作为国力繁荣发展的象征，她得去确保一切顺利。<br/>可她也许并不希望国家变得更加强大。不论是签署武器的生产协议，或是下令制造更加坚固的器具，比起这些她可能更优先希望她能让她的妹妹变得幸福。她是一名称职的女王，她有着让大家都幸福的职责要去完成，但作为一个姐姐，她不够认真，她也没有机会。<br/>她是皇室的长女，她从小被当成战士训练，她肩负起保护国家的责任。十几岁的Elsa面对一边是差点让她回不来的伤痕训练，一边是皇室无止尽繁缛的礼仪日常，她在这样的割裂下将自己封闭了十三年不愿与他人交流。她听从父亲的安排，顺从主动地把自己与妹妹分开，她见不到妹妹，她也不愿让妹妹见到自己这幅模样，她被皇家华服包装下的身体遍布着大大小小的淤青与伤痕，她不喜欢这样，懂事的她知道有些事情是必须要做的。她的妹妹，Anna，她最喜爱的妹妹，她们从小一起长大，她一直在身边守望着她：一个有着棕红色总是不熨帖的头发、从小就有着雀斑的可爱脸蛋、总是活泼地出现在她面前叫她姐姐的女孩，她希望她能永远这样天真，永远不被皇室束缚，为此她需要去做些什么——比如扮演一名女王，尽管她不想。<br/>“女王陛下，您嘱咐准备的庆典物品都已经准备好了。”她沿着港口一路行走，听到kai先生与她打招呼。她向他表示感谢，示意一切按计划进行。她是在履行身为一位女王应该做的事情，过去她曾在父母去世的葬礼上出逃，她想逃避自己的责任，她还没有准备好。现在她得想办法弥补这一切，弥补失去父母内心的空洞，弥补失去国王王后的空洞，弥补妹妹失去亲人的空洞，她认为这都是她要做的。<br/>Elsa迈开了步伐继续沿着港口前进，她得去接国家即将到访的客人，她已经能看到海岸另一边即将进入阿伦戴尔港口的船只了。在那里她见到全副武装的护卫队与她的妹妹，Anna听取她的建议换上了特意制作的配合圣诞主题的蓝色礼服，不失保暖的棉质裙子带着阿伦戴尔独有的彩绘花纹，平日总是乱糟糟的棕红色头发被整齐得束在后脑勺，见到向她走来的Elsa，立马抛下身边的卫队向她扑来。<br/>“Elsa！我在等你，我是说，等你好久了！你去哪里了？”她活泼的妹妹挽上Elsa的手，一下子抛过来好几个问题。她耐着性子一条一条地回答，“Anna，我早上叫你起床的时候告诉你了，我得去确保庆典的顺利进行，我从城堡出发，沿着港口一路走过来。”<br/>“噢好吧，其实你可以叫我一起去的，或者可以给我安排一点什么事，而不是让我傻站在这里等你。”她们往迎宾队伍最前方走去，“噢对了，你的披风，海边会冷的，但你说你不怕冷，我还是拿了，嘻嘻。我记得你不喜欢收领口的，所以带的这件不紧。”Anna替她围上带着阿伦戴尔徽章的猩红色披风，在她看来与身上这套露肩的深蓝色礼服有些许不搭，但她很高兴。她听到Anna在耳边抱怨道：“我们可是姐妹，你答应过我我们之间不应该再有隔阂。”<br/>“我知道。我在努力Anna，给我一点时间。”<br/>“可能我们都没有从四年前父母的葬礼里走出来，不是吗？”<br/>带着不同于阿伦戴尔国旗的船只停在她们面前，在话语还没被涌起的海浪声吞没之前，Elsa听见身边的公主说道：“父母去世过后，你知道我们只有彼此了。”<br/>船上的木质阶梯放下，伴着礼炮声响，她们带着微笑迎接身着各种服饰的来自不同国家的人们，船只接二连三的到来，她让Anna引客人进入城堡，一回头却见到带着熟悉的南方小岛的旗帜的船只。身着白色军服的高大男人从船上下来摘下帽子露出他梳得油光整洁的橙色头发，弯下腰向女王示意，“您好，女王陛下。很高兴再次见到您。”Elsa记得他，他是四年前出席双亲葬礼，却趁她不在城堡企图夺取阿伦戴尔王位的男人。<br/>“我想我妹妹可能不会想见到你。”顺带还勾引了Anna，她得用勾引这个词。<br/>“不不不，请听我说，我这次可是作为代表来参加阿伦戴尔盛大的庆典的，不是吗Elsa女王，在被邀请的众多国家名单之一。”他高出Elsa许多，走在她身边需要侧下身子与她交流，他身上苦艾酒味道冲入Elsa的鼻腔，她讨厌不起来这带着木质清新的中调。轻快又不失沉稳的香气，像极了那时他向Anna求婚的样子。尽管Elsa是后来才听到妹妹说到：南国的hans王子向她求婚了，但其实是因为窥觑王位而她差点就答应，也差点没命，幸好找到了Elsa。“所以您要拒绝和我一起前往城堡吗？女王陛下。”他戴上帽子收起一贯的笑容，准备大步离开Elsa身边，但身边女王陛下却跟了上来。<br/>“我们都要去城堡，Hans王子。我想您不会介意与女王同行一段路，”女王收束一下披风，收起平日的微笑，低声说道：“欢迎来到阿伦戴尔。”</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>关于邀请各国来到阿伦戴尔共度圣诞这件事，Elsa从来都不觉得这是个很好的决定。<br/>她不喜欢看到这么多人，这么多陌生人。她不是个恋旧的人，但对于她和Anna来说，她们得以拉进关系，变得像对姐妹的日子才刚刚起步，她有点沉溺于这样奢侈的日常。抛开一切王国事务，让她最开心的事情永远都来自她的妹妹Anna，可这其中不包括面会这么多陌生人。<br/>“欢迎大家来到阿伦戴尔，待钟声敲响，我们为期三天的圣诞庆典，希望各位不要拘谨，享受节日的气氛。”Elsa向来宾致辞，她牵着妹妹一同站在城堡被人群包围的广场中央，人群分开，驯鹿人驮着钟进来，顺着事先准备好的绳索将钟摇上城堡，最终由女王与公主拉响。<br/>为期三天的阿伦戴尔圣诞庆典开始了。<br/>坐落在北方海岸的阿伦戴尔一旦进入冬日，黑夜便成为这里的常客。漫长的冬夜需要人工的光亮来驱散，这时真正的庆典这才拉开帷幕。Elsa端着香槟躲过人群，来到窗边，身后是嘈杂的人群，间隙里漏出的稀碎的管弦乐破坏了原有的美感。从城堡内望去外面下起小雪，往这靠海的国家上撒上一层漂亮的糖霜。<br/>Elsa喜欢下雪，这让她想起从前她带着妹妹一起在空旷的广场上堆雪人的日子。她轻轻呵一口气，手指在窗户上留下一朵漂亮的八角雪花，从窗户旁边的反射里，看到了向她蹦来的Anna。<br/>“有享受今晚的宴会吗Anna？”她抿了一口香槟，回头与Anna说，“希望你有在享受，我让kai准备了最好的巧克力。”<br/>“可是如果你没有开心那今晚的宴会就没有意义Elsa，”她的妹妹抢过她手上的香槟一口喝下，“来吧，我们一起去跳舞吧，一起去吃巧克力，我记得你也喜欢吃。”<br/>“你要让大家看到公主与女王一起跳舞吗？”她戏谑地说道，“我相信今晚我们会成为整场的话题中心。”说出口时她却已经在Anna的引导下来到了舞池中央，甚至妹妹的手已经放上她的腰际。<br/>“我想请你跳一支舞，”Anna说，“我想告诉你我有许多能做的事情。我希望你的眉头能够打开一点，开心多一点，和大家一样开心。”<br/>“Anna，我是女王。”<br/>“女王就不能开心了吗？”Anna点头向弦乐队示意可以开始了，她看见妹妹嘴角勾起的笑容，让她又放心下来。“我知道你不喜欢这样的引人注目，但我们必须完成这支舞，Elsa。”<br/>伴着弦乐奏响，她们和身边其他人一起站在了舞厅中央。Elsa低着头，看见妹妹往她这边迈出舞步，她好担心她的高跟鞋会踩到Anna，手忙脚乱地想要退后，却被妹妹捏紧了腰。Elsa额头渗出了细汗，她不会跳舞，她就是学不会，她认为自己不是这块料，并且妹妹比谁都要清楚，她知道自己有多笨拙，她根本听不见音乐，脑子闹哄哄的，被周围来宾的视线弄得眼睛不知道该看哪儿，更别说看着Anna了，她的妹妹，在室内辉煌通亮的光映得她棕红色头发反射得耀眼，与她眸子相似无异的眼睛抬起来看着她，热度攀上她的脸颊，啊，还是看妹妹别在头发一侧的麦穗发卡吧，瞧，它是金色的，上面有几片麦穗...她又走神了。<br/>音乐还在流动，她感觉到Anna的手握紧了轻轻放在上面她的手，接着Anna的左脚向她右后方踏出，她连忙退后身子，勉强跟上Anna的步伐，她们刚刚随着音乐完成了一次转身。<br/>Elsa，这只是华尔兹而已，没那么难，她听到妹妹轻轻地唤，她把头抬起来，“跳舞时你得看着你的舞伴，”领着她跳舞的年轻一些的女孩说道：“我能带着你跳完一整支舞，相信我，相信你自己。”她被Anna拉近，两人贴紧了，她的余光瞥到角落的乐队提起琴弓，最后一个音还在舞厅里萦绕。Anna说：“等一下跟我来，我想给你看一件东西。”<br/>03<br/>“快告诉我吧，你又发现了什么城堡的秘密？”Elsa跟着妹妹从舞会消失，她没忘记Gerda看到她们偷偷离开时的表情，“我想我们又给Gerda添麻烦了。女王从宴会上消失太久可不好。”<br/>“嘘。”她们走在前往边塔的路上，路上几乎没有守卫，Elsa记得是她让大家放假的，仅仅留下一 小支队伍在舞厅守卫。冬日多云的夜晚遮蔽了月亮，接着节日微弱的灯光勉强能看清道路，雪还在下，落在Anna毛茸茸的衣领上垢成薄薄一层白色的晶体，她鬼使神差伸出手去触摸。<br/>“Elsa？”Anna一改舞会时活泼的样子，眉头皱着，严肃认真地捉住她伸出的手说：“你今天……很怪。”<br/>“因为我总是走神吗？”她用一个笑容回给妹妹，“也许我还没从刚刚那支舞缓过来，要这样说你今天也很怪，有那么开心吗？”<br/>她摩挲着妹妹握住她的手，她们牵着手继续往边塔潜行，火红头发的女孩还没有回应她，很怪，只是默不作声，可她今天想得格外多。<br/>她突然想到刚刚在舞厅窗户上画下的雪花；Anna微笑着向她跳过来；她突然想到昨天在和大臣确认最后庆典，和Anna一起吃晚餐；前天她在请求kristoff帮她监督场地布置，和Anna一起吃晚餐；再往前一天——却除开马赛克一样的斑点码，她什么画面都看不见。她记得她每天都会和Anna一起吃晚餐，怎么会刚好丢失掉不久前的记忆？她晃晃脑袋，想把突然惊醒的画面甩掉，手上传来的温度把她拉回现实，她们已经进到了边塔内。昏暗的蜡烛照亮脚下的石阶，她们走上边塔，拉开木门，里面是过去城堡丢弃的旧物，有着两姐妹分别的大箱子。<br/>“本来我应该是要给你看我们过去的一些温情的充满回忆的东西，但是……”Anna在带着绿色番红花涂饰的巨大箱子里翻找着，掏出一把火枪递给Elsa，“去他妈的，我们得快点离开这里。”<br/>“Anna这是，”Elsa接过枪，她会用吗，她当然会，是她签署的协定从外国制定的枪械，她也是最早一批被训练使用枪械的战士，只是出现在当前时间十分不合时宜了，“你从哪里拿到的。”<br/>她上前拉住妹妹的手，面前的Anna穿着印象中的蓝色礼服，与刚刚带她共舞的女孩无异，神情却坚定严肃，Anna盯着窗外。</p><p>Elsa问：“是不是有什么事要发生了，告诉我。”</p><p>“好吧，Hans他们一定是提前来了这里。我看到了他们的火把，我们快下楼。”</p><p>“Anna！”她拉住了妹妹，妹妹站在低几阶台阶上仰头看着她，蓝绿色眼睛却被窗外逐渐明亮的火光映出恐慌和一丝不甘。</p><p>“相信我。”</p><p>她被Anna拉着飞快冲出边塔，漆黑的影子被奔跑的她们甩到身后，呼出的白气被她们甩到身后，通亮的城堡被她们甩到身后，可男人大吼的声音却追了上来。</p><p>“抓住女王！”她怎么会听不出是Hans的声音。<br/>“Hans！他想趁今晚夺取阿伦戴尔吗！”Elsa喊道，冰冷的空气钻进她的喉咙带来一阵刺痛。她们还在奔跑，她不知道她们要去哪儿，没有月亮的夜晚让她失去了方向感，唯有还和妹妹牵住的手给她带来微弱的真实感。<br/>“是的，但是他们马上就会放弃回到城堡。我们得趁机离开这里。”<br/>“Anna？！我们不能放弃国家！”Elsa突然停下步伐，站在漆黑的树林中，望着同样停下的妹妹，“我，我是女王，我怎么能……”<br/>“相信我，你能。”<br/>Anna回头冲Elsa扯出一个意味不明的笑容，继续往森林深处走去，她们来到一片空地，那里有两匹马在等着她们。<br/>“趁他们还没有发现之前，我们，快点离开这里。”Anna解开绳索跨上马说道。经历了一场不明不白的逃跑，路途中她整齐的金色发辫被树枝勾散开了，浸出的薄汗让她的礼服黏腻在身上，Anna还在喘气，骑在马上捂着喉咙眯着眼睛望她。<br/>“我想我没有理由，任由国家在水深火热之中自己离开！”她竭力想要往回走可她没办法放下妹妹，她不知道如果妹妹一个人离开会遇到什么样的危险，她仍然有自己的责任需要履行。</p><p>“去他妈的责任。”</p><p>她再想要询问Anna什么，突然一片白昼弥散开来，树林被照得彻亮，Anna伸出手想要带她走，她却来不及伸出手探过去，光眩让她头脑变得一片空白，混杂在一起的声音光线蒙蔽了她全部的感官，在一片虚无空白中，她被迫贴紧在地面，猩红的斗篷散开了一地，金发散开，模糊了她的眼睛。<br/>Elsa看到地面的倒影，她看到Anna向她走来，在她面前蹲下和她面对面，抚上她腰间，循着她的身体一路向上攀，最后停在了太阳穴处，说道。<br/>“开枪。”<br/>Elsa拿起腰间的火枪，抬至眉宇高度，扣下了扳机。</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“把她唤醒。”</p><p>她听到面前传来几位男性的声音。<br/>“她怎么会把自己弄成这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不应该，她的剧本里应该是被那个南方小岛的混蛋王子给杀害，而且至少头应该是完整的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Elsa Arendalla,你知道你在哪儿吗？”</p><p>她睁着眼睛，却看不到世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我在梦里。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是否质疑过你眼中真实世界的本质？”</p><p> </p><p>她微微张开嘴回答。<br/>“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>高纬度地区的冬日晴朗得让人似乎忘记了海风的寒冷，湛蓝的天空中海鸥在高处飞行。Elsa离开城堡向弯曲的海岸线走去，她看见遥远清晰的海平面，海浪一阵阵拍上阿伦戴尔的峡岸，传出浑厚的声音。<br/>她是阿伦戴尔的现任女王，今天是对于国家来说重要的一天——他们要迎接来自外国的友人，共同度过国家日前最盛大的圣诞节庆典。她忽然感觉到一阵眩晕。面前熟悉的景色不断重叠，她看到身着蓝色礼服让金色三股辫搭在肩头的女人在港口边漫步，与路旁的百姓微笑着打招呼；她看到不远处迎接宾客的码头，Anna向她递来猩红色的披风；她恍惚着抬起手摸了摸太阳穴，汗水滑落，她大汗淋漓，冬日的海风吹过，带走她身体的温度，惊得Elsa身体一阵发抖。Elsa从不怕冷，她只是颤栗得仿佛刚刚经历过一场枪击。</p><p> </p><p>她记起来了。<br/>—————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>